A 100 Not Romantic, Strictly Business Meeting
by HoneyOpal
Summary: Hey everyone! My will to write is back from the dead with fanfiction! This time with an OK K.O. fic commission from @aika-the-cupid . She requested a post-villains-night-out, voxman first date fic. So I delivered. Full of denial and a whole lotta gay. Enjoy!


Lord Boxman was not nervous.

He'd have you know, for a fact, that he was- indeed- not nervous, nor had he ever been nervous.

Nor was he now- or ever, for that matter- anxious, overwhelmed, or otherwise flustered.

Devious, dastardly supervillains, such as himself, did not get flustered or nervous or any of those things.

No. No. He was simply… slightly ... agitated.

Yes. That's the word. He was (slightly) agitated. Unsettled , if you will.

At least, that's what Lord Boxman tried to convince himself he was as he stared back at his reflection in his bathroom mirror, combing back his unruly, pale-green mop of hair, tensely trying (and failing, although he'd never admit that to even himself) to ensure that not a single strand was out of place.

Why was he so-but-not- so -so agitated, you may ask? Well, if you must know, he had another very important meeting with Professor Venomous tonight. They were going to discuss their horribly, awfully, dastardly plans to get rid of those Plaza brats once and for all! That's all it is. Just a meeting. Nothing more.

It's not a **date** , Boxman silently assured himself as he removed the whitening strips from his fangs. It's not! No matter how much my snot-nosed robot children continue to insist that it is. It's not a date!

Still...even though it was just a formal, business-type meeting and 100% not a hot, romantic date or anything involving romance of any kind whatsoever, Boxman had to admit that he was definitely... excited for it. In a way.

Though, he wasn't really sure why he felt so excited about this meeting.

His heart had been beating so fast since the moment they had made the plans to meet together tonight. The pale skin on his face- the skin that was still organic and not made of metal- felt hot and was surely tinged red. In the pit of his stomach, he felt something akin to bats fluttering around. His hands were shaking as he straightened his fancy bowtie (the one he used solely for special occasions). His palms were sweaty.

Boxman took one last look in the mirror, once he was completely dressed, and tucked one last strand of hair behind his ear, gelling it back as he did.

Maybe… He thought. The reason I'm so n- **agitated** is because…

His mind flashed him images of Professor Venomous- with his violet skin, full brows, chiseled jaw, smooth dark hair, and those soft, relaxed, glistening eyes. Lord Boxman's pulse raced.

It's because…

"I'm impressed..." The imaginary Venomous in his head told him, with a genuine smirk on his face, extending out his hand, making Boxman's heart skip a beat. "I admire your dedication to crushing those Plaza heroes."

Oh.

"I admire **you** , Boxman." Imaginary Venomous looked up at him, eyes sparkling with sincerity, his hair flowing in the wind.

That's why, Boxman realized. I'm agitated because…

Because I'm so excited about getting close to **finally** getting rid of those Plaza pests!

It was the only logical explanation, of course. Scheming to defeat those pesky heroes was the only thing that ever made Lord Boxman's pulse race like that. And if it was racing a little more than usual, but it's probably just because this meeting with Venomous really seals the deal!

Lord Boxman grinned at himself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom, just in time to hear the doorbell ring. He headed over to the front door, taking in a deep breath and straightening his bowtie for the 800th time before opening the door to see Professor Venomous standing there with that characteristic, bored-yet-relaxed expression on his face.

In one hand, he held Fink (who was pouting at the idea of being babysat by the robots again), and in the other were a bouquet of roses and tools (wrenches, screwdrivers, hammers, etc). He wore a polished black suit (that fit him very well, Boxman noted) with a long green tie.

Boxman suddenly found it difficult to speak. "V-Venomous! Lovely to see- to see you again. Won't you in come?"

Venomous raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Err, I mean...won't you come in?"

Venomous smirked just a bit and walked in, putting Fink on the ground and ushering her over in the direction of the playroom. He cleared his throat as Boxman closed the door behind him.

"These are for you." He told Boxman, extending out the bouquet for Boxman to take. "I figured roses might be a little

too... cliche for your tastes. So, I added in the tools since that seems a bit more your speed. I hope you...like them."

It might've been just Boxman's imagination, but he could've sworn that he saw a deep purple blush tinge Venomous's cheeks. His blasted heart began to race again.

"T-thank you." He stuttered, taking the bouquet and placing it onto the nearest table to be put in a vase later.

There was a pregnant pause. The two stared at each other for a moment, a deep blush staining both of their cheeks.

"S-so." Venomous started, finally, clearing his throat again and extending his arm for Boxman to take it. "Shall we?"

"Um, yes." Boxman replied, hesitantly, before remembering himself and shaking his head. "Yes! We shall go. Out. Out to...where are we going again, exactly?"

"Oh, right. I forgot to mention. I made us reservations at this restaurant downtown. It's French food. Somewhat fancy. You coming?"

The image of the real Venomous, hand extended, genuine smirk on his face, chiseled jaw, half-lidded dark eyes glistening, and smooth hair whipping in the evening wind (from the doorway behind him that no one closed) suddenly matched up with the imaginary Venomous he had fantasized (thought! thought! not fantasized!) about earlier in the evening.

"I admire **you** , Boxman."

Boxman's heart stopped a moment.

"Well, Boxman?"

His heart starting beating again. He blushed profusely and nodded.

"Y-yes. I'm coming."

He took Venomous's arm.

Dinner went surprisingly well.

Boxman half expected those Plaza jerks to come crashing through the window to foil his plans, or for his robot children to interrupt halfway through crying him about how the warehouse was on fire, or for some other thing to go horribly wrong.

But nothing did.

In fact, it was rather... wonderful. If he did say so himself.

They discussed their plans to take over the plaza (not to be too specific, since it was a lot more detailed of a plan than any he has ever come up with, admittedly, but it involved robots), as well as their likes and dislikes, things they had in common (a fascination with engineering, evil plans for defeating their enemies, and over-active children... err, henchmen ), as well as some of their goals for the future.

You know. Business stuff.

All over the course of a rather delicious dinner and dessert, all paid for by Professor Venomous.

Lord Boxman would've paid the bill, of course, but he figured it'd be more evil to mooch off of his partner in crime.

Yes. **That's** why. He mentally assured himself.

By the time they'd finished with dinner, gone for a little stroll across the rest of downtown, and talked the night away, it was nearly midnight.

"Oh, is that the time?" Venomous asked, upon glancing at his watch. "It's way past Fink's bedtime."

"Oh." Boxman replied, feeling a little disappointed for some odd reason. "I guess we'd better head home then."

"Yeah. Shall we?" Venomous asked, opening up his car door for Boxman.

"Ah, yes. Yes, we shall."

Boxman slid into the passenger's seat of the car, buckling himself in and closing the door as Venomous slid into the drivers' seat next to him.

"Comfy?" The purple-skinned man asked as soon as he was all settled.

"Ah, yes." Boxman replied. He was comfortable, even though his feet didn't touch the ground and the seat felt like it was swallowing him up. "I'm comfy."

"Good. Let's go, then." Venomous smiled, starting the car, and pulling out of the spot where he had illegally parked.

Lord Boxman looked up at him, as he drove. Venomous really was the complete package, wasn't he? An evil genius (like himself) with similar goals, a similar homelife, and dastardly good looks.

Boxman studied his face. Venomous seemed so concentrated on the road, yet he still had that relaxed air about him. Unstressed, unbothered. He was so grounded. So sure of himself. So down-to-earth.

He seemed like the perfect partner for Boxman.

Err, partner in crime that is. He didn't mean-

"What are you staring at me for?" Venomous asked, with an amused tone of voice.

"Err- nothing! Nothing. For no reason. I was just. Thinking. Is all."

"About?"

"Uhh...err...e-evil. You know. Plaza brats. The usual."

Venomous raised an eyebrow at him, but chuckled. Boxman's heart skipped another beat. "I see."

"Yeah."

There was another pregnant pause as they both turned their eyes forward, watching the road, not daring to look at each other.

Finally, Venomous broke the silence again.

"How about a little mood music, hmm?" He asked, smirking over at Boxman and turning on the satellite radio to a soft, jazzy, and almost ( almost ) romantic playlist.

Boxman relaxed a bit, smiling over at Venomous, who- although still focused on driving- spared him a glance that was almost... fond? Errr... fond. Yes. No harm in fond .

He seemed to focus on driving again, as if he had forgotten about Boxman for a moment. Lord Boxman definitely felt...an absence at the loss of his fond glance, but whatever he lost was recovered soon after, as Venomous's human fingers found his metallic ones, and they intertwined themselves together.

Boxman looked at their hands and drew in a sharp breath, the booming beating of his heart becoming louder than all of his thoughts (which became frantic).

Venomous must've noticed that Boxman tensed up because he squeezed his hand, softly, as if to reassure him, and spared him another one of those looks. Boxman's insides felt as if they were melting.

He didn't know what was the appropriate word used to refer to this feeling- but he forced himself to remember to be professional.

He sucked in another breath through his nostrils this time as Venomous parked in Boxman's driveway and let go of his hand to get out of the car.

Boxman didn't know why, but he mourned the loss of that hand. He would've sat there, in Professor Venomous's car for hours, pondering why, but he was rudely interrupted by the soft click of the passenger door opening, and Venomous extending another hand.

"Need help?" The taller, violet-tinted man asked.

"Uh...Huh." Boxman replied, intelligently, taking Venomous's hand again, and allowing himself to be assisted out of the car.

Venomous's hand and his stayed intertwined, this time, as Venomous walked him to his front door. They stared at each other once again, illuminated by the moonlight in the sky. Boxman spoke first this time.

"So. I guess this is goodnight."

"I guess so. I'm sorry this night had to end so soon, but Fink gets cranky if she doesn't get enough sleep, and I'm really not trying to deal with that first thing in the morning."

Boxman laughed, nervously. Not nervously, but...oh, you get it .

"Yes. Well. I can relate. My robots are the same. Cranky at times."

"Kids are all the same, no matter what species they are, it seems."

Boxman chuckled. "Yes. Well. This has been a lovely business meeting. I hop-"

"Woah, woah. ' Business meeting ?'"

"Err...yes. That is what you intended this to be, wasn't it?"

Venomous blinked, and furrowed his brows, seemingly surprised by this revelation.

"What?" Boxman asked, confused.

Professor Venomous began to laugh, making Boxman's heart skip a beat, but also blush in embarrassment.

"What?" He asked again, indignant this time.

"Is that what you thought this was? A business meeting?"

Boxman was really confused now. "Err.. yes? What did you think it was?"

"Boxman, don't be so coy with me. I brought you flowers, took you out to a nice dinner, discussed my private life with you, paid the bill, drove you home-" Venomous held up their joined hands. "We even held hands! How did you think this was a business meeting?"

Boxman blinked. "Well, if it isn't a business meeting, then... what is it?"

Venomous blinked again, and chuckled, his cheeks turning a deep purple again. He placed a hand on Lord Boxman's soft, pale cheeks (which were burning hotter by the minute).

"Boxman."

"Pro-Professor...?" Boxman asked, softly, shaking and heart beating fast as Venomous's touch sent electric waves through his organic and non-organic body.

"Boxman..." Professor Venomous leaned down, close, tilting Boxman's chin up, their faces only inches apart, speaking softly and sincerely. "I **more** than just admire you."

Boxman gasped sharply as Venomous got even closer and pressed his soft, violet lips to his, but immediately melted into the kiss.

When they broke apart- what could've been seconds or hours later, Boxman wasn't sure- Venomous smiled, more genuine than ever before.

Boxman's face was surely bright red now, from both the kiss and realization that this night hadn't been just another business meeting.

"V-Venomous..." He whispered, shocked by this revelation.

"I hope we can do this again soon, Boxman." Venomous stood back up and gave him that characteristically mischievous smirk. "Same time next week?"

Boxman swallowed, hard, and nodded, unable to speak.

"Good. I can't wait."

Venomous opened Boxman's front door, calling out into the warehouse for Fink to go home. She ran immediately into her "boss"'s arms, whining about the robots.

"Goodnight, Boxman. See you in a week."

Boxman nodded, numbly, watching in shock as Venomous buckled a sleepy Fink into the car and drove away.

Ah. So, it **was** a date.

Of course.

And there's...a second one...next week.

Boxman's heart melted at the thought, and his face twisted into a dopey, lovesick smile. A second date.

Nothing could ruin this night for him.

"Hey, Dad!" Shannon and Darrell shouted, excitedly, bursting out of the door to greet him, making Boxman jump and scream in fear.

"Soooo..." Shannon began, grinning and leaning on her father's shoulder. "How was your date?"

Darrell frowned in thought and leaned on his other shoulder. "Is Professor Venomous gonna be our new dad?"

Lord Boxman stood corrected.


End file.
